


Gold Pieces

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, F/F, Humiliation, Object Insertion, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | Shortficanon requested moira/sombra.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Gold Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> i have chosen not to use archive warnings for this fic, but that doesn't mean that none apply. what happens in this story lies somewhere between dubcon and noncon. if either of those things bother you, than this isn't the fic for you. please consider checking out some of my other works that have a lighter tone instead. 
> 
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“The whole thing?” Sombra winced.

She didn’t want to. Really. She didn’t.

It was just… so _wrong_. Wrong in the way that brothers kissing sisters was wrong. Wrong in the way laying with animals was wrong. Wrong in the way that would get her sent to the lowest level of hell.

The sorceress who had introduced herself as Moira laughed, flicking the coin in the air. “The whole thing,” She insisted. 

Her accent was heavy, but not abrasive. She hadn’t said she was a sorceress or anything like that, but it was obvious in her appearance; her decayed hand, her mismatched eyes, the red flame of her hair. 

She’d come off a carrack docked at the city’s port and found Sombra drinking away her troubles at a tavern. Drinking all her money away, actually. She wasn’t sure how she’d gotten this desperate, but now here she was… _desperate_.

She needed a ride north. She would even take a ride further south. Just. Out of this town. Somewhere. Anywhere. She needed to be as far from here as she could possibly get. She knew too much. She made too many enemies. She wasn’t safe. She needed to leave, and she needed money to do that.

Sombra eyed the coin in Moira’s grasp again. An entire gold piece. It could be hers if she could just…

“This is wrong,” She muttered and unlaced her breeches.

The sorceress laughed. She seemed to disagree. Shouldn’t she be off conjuring dark energies for the benefit of some rich lord somewhere instead of paying pretty little girls into sexual deviancy in a back alley behind a tavern? Sombra didn’t blame her, not really. In her opinion, everyone was a little twisted in their own way. It took all types, after all. She should be thankful she’d found someone willing to offer her any money at all. Even if it was at the request of something so …so wrong.

Morality aside, if she was being really honest, it was too big. Her snakewhip would have suited the task better, but it had a stiff leather wrist strap on the end and Sombra didn’t want that stuffed up inside of her. The bullwhip’s handle was bigger, but at least it didn’t have a strap. Usually her treasured whips got her out of tricky situations, except now they had gotten her into one.

 _I’ll clean you, after_. She promised her whip. She gave the handle a kiss and turned around to squat.

“Ah, ah.” The sorceress shook her head. “Crawl.”

Sombra sighed, but she got to her hands and knees. She supposed it was more of a show this way. She had to twist uncomfortably in order to reach back. She wielded the handle of her bullwhip carefully, but the throng and fall were loose. She lined the butt of the handle up, the hard knot pressing right against her tight hole. Sombra bit her lip and pushed. It hurt like hell, and she pushed even harder, but it.. it didn’t go in. It just felt like she was sitting on a rock.

Sombra hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath until the air burst from her lungs in a rush and she eased off. “It’s not going to work.” She said, trying to look of over her shoulder.

“It will work.” The sorceress insisted, raising up a sharp eyebrow.

Sombra relaxed as best she could and tried again. She pushed, she really pushed. She shoved the handle as hard as she could against her own hole, and it hurt so badly, but it didn’t work. The handle was big, and the knot on the end was its biggest point. There was no way it was going to fit inside of her.

“Do you need help, girl?” Moira laughed.

Sombra gasped. She should have said no. She thought about saying no. The word was almost on the tip of her tongue, but Moira stepped towards her and the coins in her pocket jingled. She had to do this. 

“Go on,” Sombra gave in. “Help me, then.”

She should have said no. She really should have. She felt the sorceress’s fingers brushing over her own, gripping the handle of the whip. Sombra relinquished it, reluctantly, and braced herself on both hands as well as her knees.

She should have said no.

She felt the knot of the whip line up just right and before she had even a moment to gasp for breath the sorceress shoved hard, harder than Sombra had had the courage too. It felt like she was being torn apart, and she gritted her teeth hard. “Fuck,” her fingers dug into the ground. She squeezed her eyes. It hurt. God, it hurt so badly. It hurt worse than she could have ever believed it would hurt. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Her elbows quivered and went weak and Sombra found herself face down in the dirt with her ass in the air. The pressure didn’t stop for a second, the pain didn’t lessen at all, and just when she thought she couldn’t get any worse the knot popped it’s way in and suddenly the entire girth of the handle was thrust inside of her. Sombra thought she was going to be sick. The wind was knocked out of her chest, and she gasped, utterly unable to breathe.

The sorceress laughed. “There,” she said sounding please. She took a step back and that’s when Sombra realized she wasn’t even holding the handle anymore. “Got a tail now, haven’t you?”

Sombra gasped in reply. She couldn’t speak. If she tried, she might end up screaming.

Moira dropped a coin by her side and Sombra saw it glinting in the dirt. A gold piece. Hers. It was hers. She’d fucking earned it.

“Another one, if you come.” The sorceress offered. She produced a second coin from her pocket and flicked it into the air. Sombra couldn’t see it from her vantage point, but she could hear the metallic sound of the gold being flicked up.

Against her better judgment, she reached between her legs, found her clit and began stroking.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
